


Did you miss me?

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droubble, based on: Imagine Jim hugging you from behind, kissing your neck and whispering to your ear “Did you miss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

You’ve been sad and confused since the day Jim left you. You weren’t sure if he meant “ _forever_ ” or just “ _till I sort some things out_ ”. However it might be, it can take him few weeks or…well, forever. You were never sure with him. Changeable, unexpectable. It was hard to keep up with that man. But you loved him and it hurt you when he said he must leave you. But the days went by and you had to focus on your average life. But the average life was too much to take that you almost burnt the water ( _shit, not again_ ). You removed the shrieking kettle from the burner and placed it on the kitchen table. You didn’t heard that someone entered your flat. Unexpectedly you felt someone hugging you from behind. You shuddered at first but then the familiar scent hit your nostrils and you immediately relaxed. You smiled. His hands moved on your waist grasping you closer and you felt his wet lips kissing you slowly down your neck. When you closed your eyes receiving this unexpected pleasure you felt his hot breath near your ear, tempting you with his sweet words: **_Did you miss me?_**


End file.
